Romeo
by Missclover
Summary: De lo único que estaba seguro era que mataría a ese tal Romeo.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".**

* * *

***.**

***.  
**

***.  
**

A pocos metros de distancia escuchaba la conversación que tenía su compañera de equipo con la única hija de Inoichi Yamanaka.

Él no era una persona que se metiera en asuntos de otras personas y obviamente cuando se tratara de plática de mujeres, pero con sólo haber oído el nombre de un tal Romeo de los labios de la rubia y que su mejor amiga se sonrojara fue lo suficiente para que él prestara interés al parloteo de ellas dos.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba que mencionaran a esa persona; sin embargo, el hecho de que Tenten sonriera y pusiera un extremo interés cada vez que decían algo sobre esa tal persona le molestaba demasiado.

Y más cuando ella no ponía ninguna objeción.

Chasqueó la lengua aún sin ser notado, parecía que ese Romeo era un Don perfecto. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquél sujeto? ¿Que era lo que tanto le atraía Tenten?

Si a cada palabra salida de la boca de la Yamanaka parecía ser un tremendo fracasado. Según a lo que oía, ese tal shinobi de extraño nombre era de lo peor, aún cuando fuera reconocido como uno de los mejores, eso no hacía que Tenten se pudiera fijar en alguien como él. Es decir, ¿quién se enamoraría de un completo idiota que solamente se la pasaba entrenando?

Y por cada definición de lo que hacía ese Romeo con su vida diaria le parecía tan semejante a la suya. ¡Era como un clon! Si Tenten quería a alguien arrogante y calculador pues él también lo era, pero la diferencia es que él siempre estaría dispuesto a todo sólo por ella.

Siguió poniendo atención a los comentarios de las dos chicas sin hacer notar su presencia en el lugar, viendo los gestos de su compañera y cómo defendía a ese patético shinobi. Y lo peor de todo era como escuchaba con gran esmero a esa rubia que en un instante le empezaba a dar consejos amorosos para una estupenda y cursi cita.

Tenten no necesitaba absurdas ideas para impresionar a alguien, ella era perfecta de esa manera. Era sencilla, amable y hermosa. Si aquél sujeto no era capaz de apreciarlo entonces no valía la pena.

Decidió que era el momento adecuado para detener la conversación una vez harto de los planes irracionales que le brindaba aquella rubia. En verdad no sabía cómo podía aguantar Tenten a esa desquiciada, mucho menos cuando se juntaban el resto de las kunoichis de los otros equipos.

Sólo le bastó con mencionar su nombre para que ambas chicas dejaran de caminar, notando como se tensaban y mostraban diferentes expresiones en sus rostros pero que siempre llegaban a una conclusión, sorpresa.

Sería claro y breve como siempre solía hacerlo cuando quería oír una respuesta. Escuchar de aquellos labios la verdad que él tanto necesitaba conocer. Saber si al menos tendría alguna oportunidad para luchar por ella, si contaba con esperanza para obtener su amor.

Esperó a que Ino se despidiera de ambos excusándose con un simple pretexto de ir a atender la florería de su familia.

Notaba el silencio que aportaba Tenten, aquella reserva de misterio que él iba a romper con solo una pregunta.

_¿Quién es ese Romeo?_

Si dudaba que le hubiera visto un pequeño y casi visible sonrojo en su cara cuando lo saludó, ahora estaba más seguro de que su vista no le fallaba en absoluto.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

Y estoy segura que ese sonrojo no se comparará cuando Neji por fin le diga sus sentimientos. ^^

¡Hola! =)

Sé muy bien que hace tiempo, había dicho que actualizaría lo más rápido posible pero sin duda he fallado con aquella meta. u.ú  
No puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado y más porque este es mi primer Fic de este año D:

(Ahora entiendo porqué no recibí ningún Neji en cueros en mi cumpleaños) T.T

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo es corto pero ojalá lo disfruten :)

De igual manera, agradezco a las personas que me dan reviews, y también a aquellas que ponen en favoritos las historias que salen de mi mente. =D Y que me disculpen si no les contesto, pero en verdad me hacen feliz sus comentarios. ;)

Espero verlos pronto con más publicaciones, jejeje

*Comentarios, dudas sea bienvenido.


End file.
